


Три ночи и одно утро Интегры Хеллсинг

by Dita



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dita/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История о непростых путях достижения взаимопонимания и роли древних легенд в этом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ночь первая

**1\. Ночь первая**

– Уже четвертый час ночи, леди Интегра, – провозглашает Уолтер и почтительно замирает в дверях. Девочка, глубокомысленно считающая шагами квадратики паркета, на мгновение застывает:

– Я знаю, – и продолжает движение.

– Позволю себе напомнить, что завтра вам нужно встать в семь, – с вежливым упреком напоминает дворецкий.

– Да-да, я помню, – кивает Интегра и аккуратно ставит ногу в светлый квадрат, стараясь не коснуться границ ни мыском, ни пяткой.

– Вам не кажется, что было бы благоразумнее лечь спать? – Уолтер делает третью попытку и, наконец, добивается желаемого: юная леди Хеллсинг поднимает голову и оборачивается к нему.

– Приготовь мне лучше чаю. Я хочу дождаться Алукарда.

Интегра не может сказать, в чем дело, даже Уолтеру: так глупо это будет звучать, ей кажется. Но сегодня – первое задание Алукарда, первый ее настоящий хозяйский приказ, и она очень, очень волнуется.

* * *  
Алукард сидит в кресле напротив, и от него веет холодом и силой. Рядом с насмешливым, расслабленным спокойствием и нахальной яркостью вампира все остальное выглядит мелким и жалким. Даже Интегра Хеллсинг. Особенно тринадцатилетняя Интегра Хеллсинг. И это несмотря на портреты отца и деда и их молчаливую поддержку, горы бумаг на огромном столе, пистолет в кобуре и сердито сведенные брови.

– Отец пишет, что ты убивал вампиров, – во рту сохнет от волнения и неловкости, не помогает даже знание, что она теперь хозяйка этого могущественного и опасного существа.

– Да, – Алукард растягивает губы в довольной улыбке; вид белоснежных клыков пугает и завораживает, и Интегра решается спросить о том, что занимало ее больше всего, пока она читала дневники:

– Но ты же сам вампир, а они твои сородичи…

– Хозяйка хочет узнать, жалел ли я тех, кого убивал? – переплетаются длинные пальцы в белых перчатках, тяжело опускаются веки, гася багровое пламя. Но уже в следующую секунду в изгибе тонких губ, в распахнутых глазах загорается такая жестокая радость, что Интегра понимает, насколько глупый вопрос задала.

Но она хозяйка, Хеллсинг, а значит…

– Да, именно это я хочу знать, – сухо и строго отвечает Интегра.

Вампир откидывается в кресле, разглядывает девочку с непристойным любопытством.

– Я – всего лишь оружие твоего рода. Цель выбирают люди, а я исполняю приказ. Разве здесь есть место для сомнения или жалости?

Интегра хмурится, прикусывает губы: в липкой паутине слов слишком легко увязнуть.

– Я спрашивала тебя о другом.

Алукард подается вперед, скалится острыми зубами. Страшно, очень страшно! Так, что пальцы белеют, впиваясь в край стола, и холодные капельки пота противно ползут по бокам вниз от подмышек, но она не позволяет себе отстраниться ни на дюйм.

– Вампиры, хозяйка, – чудовища, способные бесконечно убивать и лить кровь. А поскольку делают они это без малейших угрызений совести, ясно, что немертвые не только недостойны жалости, но и неспособны к ней сами, – он с удовольствием вглядывается в напряженное лицо Интегры. – Я – вампир более их всех вместе взятых, как тебе известно.

Ответ ей не нравится, хотя все правильно, и то же самое говорил ей отец. «А как же тогда я?» – просится на язык, но уже понятно, что и это бесполезно: Алукарду проще считать себя бессмысленным слугой ее рода, чем признаться в собственном чувстве справедливости, которое она пытается отыскать в нем уже почти три месяца с той самой ночи в подвале.

Вместо этого Интегра спрашивает:

– Значит, ты бы хотел и дальше убивать вампиров?

– Да, – чем шире улыбается он, тем сильнее сводит от напряжения ее собственные челюсти и тем больше смутное немое раздражение. – Солдаты «Хеллсинга» не справляются?

Высокомерие совершенного оружия.

– Солдаты справляются! – взрывается наконец Интегра. – Но они гибнут на заданиях и, в отличие от вампиров, достойны жалости!

Чудовище напротив снова хохочет:

– Превосходно, хозяйка, просто превосходно!

* * *  
Теперь Интегра почти сомневается в принятом решении: что за безумие – довериться жестокой, коварной твари, думает она, ступая на черный квадрат, но уже через мгновение – на белом – боится за своего слишком древнего вампира, двадцать лет не покидавшего особняк. И то, и другое – вопреки здравому смыслу, напоминает ей появление Уолтера.

– Доклад об операции вы сможете получить утром, – вновь напоминает о благоразумии дворецкий.

«Утром Алукард будет спать», – всплывает в голове само собой. Они всегда встречаются на границе или на его «территории», и никогда – днем.

– Из полиции звонили три часа назад, он скоро должен вернуться, – давит Интегра упрямством тревогу и встает на черный квадрат. – Я дождусь.

– Не стоит беспокоиться, леди Интегра, – с вежливой улыбкой говорит Уолтер, как будто читает ее мысли. – Все будет в порядке.

Действительно, не стоит – вампир классом не выше С в крошечной деревеньке в Корнуолле, название которой совершенно невозможно запомнить, только прочесть в полицейском отчете – вряд ли был серьезным противником.

– Я и не сомневаюсь, – и переступает на белый квадрат.

* * *  
Алукард возвращается под утро, будто бы за минуту до еще раннего рассвета, когда у Интегры уже нет сил считать свои клетки: все равно все бесполезно рядом с пучиной ее отчаянья и разочарования.

Красное, белое, черное, холодный ветер и запах пороха кажутся сонной сердитой девочке глумливым мороком, но видение плывет навстречу и произносит, склоняясь в поклоне:

– Твой приказ выполнен, Интегра. Враг уничтожен.

Часы на столе, словно издеваясь, показывают семь без шести минут, но с сердца спадает и сон, и свинцовая тяжесть.

– Почему так долго? Ты убил его в полночь – мне звонили, – она все равно не может удержаться от упрека.

Алукард опускается в кресло, сдергивает с носа очки и устало прикрывает глаза.

– Прекрасная охота. Прекрасная ночь, хозяйка. Одна из лучших.

– Что?..

– И Тинтагель очень хорош в лунном свете.

– Тинтагель?.. – кажется, это звучит уже совсем глупо.

– То, что от него осталось, конечно, – вампир лучится таким беспечным весельем, что Интегра на мгновение забывает, что перед ней древнее чудовище. И все-таки… этого быть не может!

– При чем тут Тинтагель?!

– От Делабола до развалин подать рукой. Всегда хотел посмотреть.

«Внимательнее изучать карту», – машинально делает себе мысленную зарубку Интегра, а вслух решается только на растерянное:

– Зачем тебе развалины?

– Я думал, ты знаешь больше об английских легендах, хозяйка, и не мне тебе их пересказывать. В Тинтагеле жили король Марк, его королева – белокурая Изольда и благородный рыцарь Тристан, которому, однако, рыцарская честь не мешала путаться с чужой женой.

Она, она сидела в кабинете всю ночь, ждала и боялась сама не зная чего, а он… Он всего-то лазил под луной по каким-то камням, на которых по ночам ни вампиров, ни людей, ни крови!

– Я уже выросла из сказок. Думала, что ты тоже, Алукард, – презрительно фыркает Интегра.

– В самом деле? – прищуривается в ответ вампир. – А мне казалось, одна юная леди, не так давно оказавшаяся в довольно сложной ситуации, мечтала о рыцаре на белом коне…

Воспоминание неприятно настолько, что не вызывает даже смущения, один только гнев: как он посмел упрекнуть ее в слабости?!

– Хорошо, ты прав, это интересно. В конце концов, ты сам – легенда, хоть и не слишком красивая, – теперь уже сама Интегра не удерживается от напоминания. – Так кем ты себя воображал, шатаясь по этим развалинам? Королем Марком? Или, может, Тристаном?

Алукард смеется так, будто не слышал за свою не-жизнь ничего забавнее.

– Тристаном? Нет, хозяйка. Разве смеет такой, как я, сравнивать себя с цветом рыцарства! Как ты верно заметила, – улыбка кривится, ползет трещиной по лицу, – я – легенда совсем иного толка. Чудовище есть чудовище, поэтому в той истории я мог бы быть только Моргольтом, – в алых глазах плещется бескрайнее безумие. – А кем хотела бы быть ты сама, Интегра? Белокурой Изольдой? А может – белорукой?

К своему стыду, легенду хозяйка чудовища помнит плохо: что-то кровавое, мрачное, с изменами и предательствами. Совсем не ее сказка.

– Никем! – отрезает она, чтобы скрыть неловкость. – Кстати, уже светает. Не пора ли тебе в подвал? Доклад об операции я выслушаю вечером.

– Заботливая хозяйка, – усмехается Алукард и поднимается. – Хорошо, что не Изольдой. Значит, не тебе придется вынимать обломок меча из моей головы.


	2. Ночь вторая

**2\. Ночь вторая**

Уютная, чуть душноватая тишина разбивается вдребезги негромким скрежетом и ледяным подвальным сквозняком. В последнем, закатном сне Алукарда чьи-то теплые руки скользят по холодным щекам и лбу, щекочут чужие душистые волосы и невозможно нежное, горячее и влажное касается правой брови.

 Последнее уже совершенно непереносимо и невероятно – и вампир рвется в явь, стряхивая с себя сон. Змеиный бросок навстречу незваному гостю: хрупкое тепло бьется, безнадежно рвется из железной хватки. Клацают бритвы-клыки у бьющейся безумно жилки, одуряюще пахнет молодой сладкой кровью – но немыслимым усилием, наперекор всем инстинктам в самый последний момент Алукард заставляет себя промахнуться и распахивает глаза.

 Чтобы упереться взглядом в красный галстук с серебряной брошью-крестом. И забыть, как дышать. Что для него, впрочем, несмертельно.

 – Никогда больше так не делай, хозяйка. Или хотя бы доставай пистолет, – только и может хрипло выговорить он враз пересохшими губами, разжимая пальцы.

 Еще при Абрахаме точно такая же шутка стоила жизни одной не в меру любопытной и глупой горничной, решившей взглянуть на спящего в гробу вампира. Ван Хеллсинг был в ярости, но и винить своего немертвого слугу за человеческий идиотизм не мог. Однако с тех пор войти в комнату днем и поднять крышку мог только хозяин. Или хозяйка.

 Интегра не выглядит испуганной, скорее смущенной: блузка под руками вампира осталась без пуговиц, разошелся шов на плече, растрепались волосы и съехали на бок очки.

 – Что-нибудь случилось? – должно же у этого безумия быть нормальное объяснение? Но человеческое сердце бьется так лихорадочно быстро, и красные пятна расползаются по смуглым щекам, а значит – объяснение как раз ненормальное.

 Девушка поправляет очки, совсем по-детски заправляет прядки волос за уши. Медлит мгновение, а потом склоняется к своему вампиру, клюет в губы быстрым обжигающим поцелуем и шепчет на ухо:

 – Я тебя люблю, Алукард.

 Ей понадобилось целых три года, чтобы додуматься до подобного. А меж тем…

 Меж тем, разговоры о том, что монстр выпустил новую главу Организации из подвала не «просто так» поползли почти сразу. Неужели и вправду можно было ожидать какого-то уважения к юности и невинности от развязного франта: то ли старомодного сэра, то ли ковбоя, то ли просто шута горохового – при виде которого у нормальных людей кровь в жилах стыла?

 * * * * * *

На вкус вампира зрелище было превосходным: раздробленные кости, раздавленные черепа, растерзанные тела, лужи крови на камнях – настоящее поле битвы. Еще лучше был запах, тяжелый, густой: крови и предсмертного ужаса. Двадцатилетний голод все еще скручивал нутро, вопил, звал насладиться победой. Подчиниться гнилой крови Ричарда казалось немыслимым, однако когда речь шла о еде, а не о хозяевах, Алукард был не столь разборчив.

 Но юная хозяйка бледнеет, а потом и вовсе зеленеет. И хотя кровавый туман еще стоит перед глазами, Алукард уже понимает: на сегодня она видела достаточно.

 – Пойдемте отсюда, мисс Хеллсинг, – он легонько подталкивает девочку к выходу. Смутно сожалея о том, что уже через полчаса кровь остынет и утратит запах и вкус, старается наступать в самые большие лужи, и черные, блестящие в полумраке пятна исчезают под шагами вампира.

 Маленькая леди Хеллсинг, запинаясь и покачиваясь, идет к двери, баюкая здоровой рукой раненое плечо. Ее крови Алукарду было жаль больше всего: восхитительная, сладкая, девственная – пропитывает рукав блузки, капает на пол, пропадает зазря. Но сейчас совсем не до того: хозяйка толкает дверь, спотыкается на пороге и почти вываливается в коридор, так, что он едва успевает удержать ее от падения и подхватить на руки.

 – Нужно найти Уолтера, – шепчет маленькая леди, прижимаясь к холодному и твердому, как камень, плечу.

 В кабинете Артура Хеллсинга – других путей и комнат Алукард не может вспомнить – темно и холодно почти так же, как и в подвале. Вампир устраивает дрожащую хозяйку в кресло, опускается на колени рядом и просит негромко с кривоватой улыбкой, гипнотизируя горящим взглядом:

– Вы позволите, мисс Хеллсинг?

 Длинные, затянутые в белое пальцы скользят по окровавленному рукаву, надрывают ткань над раной. Высшее наслаждение, лучшая награда. Девочка вздрагивает от прикосновения: сначала – прохладных губ, потом – языка. Медленное, очень медленное движение вдоль глубокой, еще кровоточащей царапины: не поранить, не потерять ни единой капли, ни единого мгновения.

 Она терпит молча, только замирает, задерживает дыхание всякий раз, когда становится слишком больно. Так можно провести вечность, по-настоящему счастливую вампирскую вечность, думает Алукард, но маленькая ладонь давит на затылок, заставляет оторваться и поднять голову.

 В строгих голубых глазах наследницы Хеллсингов нет ни следа сонной одури.

 – Интегра. Меня зовут Интегра.

 * * * * * *

За столетие не-жизни можно привыкнуть ко всему: к огромной силе, к вечному голоду, грызущему изнутри, к гулу чужих голосов в голове, жалующихся, проклинающих, соблазняющих, сводящих с ума, к битвам, смерти и крови – к много чему еще, о чем Алукард никогда и не задумывался, но привык все равно. И только к Хеллсингам привыкнуть оказалось невозможно. Абрахам вскрыл его тело сотню раз, дал новое имя и поставил древнюю нежить под знамена англиканской церкви. Деятельность Артура на первый взгляд была скромнее: поначалу, впечатленный вампирскими способностями, молодой хозяин пытался заставить своего слугу принять облик Марлен Дитрих в новомодном брючном костюме, чтобы похвалиться в клубе университетским приятелям и утереть нос Айлендзу. Результат, впрочем, Хеллсинга так и не устроил, но немало позабавил самого Алукарда. Затем кровь взяла свое: Артур додумался отправить вампира воевать в Европу, а затем – к ужасу все того же Айлендза – представил ко двору.

 Но какими бы безумными ни были хозяева безумного носферату, никому из них не приходило в голову его любить.

 Будь прокляты все романы в библиотеке Хеллсингов! Будь прокляты девушки в шестнадцать лет, о которых он ничего, уже совсем ничего не помнит!

 – Что же мне с этим делать? – усмехается  Алукард в светлые волосы.

 Судя по растерянному минутному молчанию, хозяйка, конечно, ждала другого.

 – А что бы ты хотел сделать? – наконец спрашивает она.

 – Я? Ты правда желаешь знать?

 Сдвинутая крышка съезжает окончательно и с грохотом падает на каменный пол. Рывок, испуганное «ой», звон разбитого стекла – и Интегра уже распластана на длинном худом теле, прижата к нему ледяными ладонями.

 – Итак, ты спросила, чего хочу я.

Рука неторопливо движется вниз, от лопаток вдоль позвоночника, обрисовывая бугорки и впадинки хрупких позвонков, ныряет в изгиб поясницы, бесцеремонно оглаживает ягодицы, сминая юбку, скользит и кружит ледышкой по внутренней стороне бедра, у самой границы трусиков.

 Это уже слишком. Должно быть слишком.

 – Перестань, – сдавленно шепчет Интегра, вырываясь, упираясь ему в грудь кулаками, что есть силы. – Отпусти меня!

 – Это приказ? – скалится вампир. Лицо напротив лучше зеркал, в которых он все равно не отражается: расползаются тьмой волосы, удлиняются и заостряются зубы, разгораются алым глаза – истончается привычный облик, растекаясь голодным мраком. В голубых глазах хозяйки, совершенно беззащитных без очков, мечутся гнев, обида, страх, но Алукард ждет еще и отвращения. Быстрее, немедленно, пока жажда крови, похоть, ярость не захлестнули его с головой, не размыли до полной бессмысленности!

 – Это приказ?! – рычит он, сжимая пальцы. До боли, до уродливых багровых синяков на смуглой горячей коже.

 – Да!! – выкрикивает Интегра, давясь рыданиями.

 Наконец-то.

 – Вот и все, – удовлетворенно произносит Алукард, мгновенно приводя себя в порядок и опуская руки на бортики гроба.

 Леди Хеллсинг все так же лежит на своем вампире, цепляясь руками, всхлипывает, пряча лицо в складках плаща.

 – Действительно, нужно было взять пистолет, – бормочет она некоторое время спустя, шмыгая носом и стирая слезы со щек.

 – Вот и вся твоя любовь, хозяйка. И все, что я могу дать тебе. И потом – что сказал бы дедушка Абрахам?

 Интегра не может не булькнуть смешком в ответ.

 – Ты еще собираешься читать мне нотации?

 – Предлагаешь оставить это Уолтеру?

 – Только попробуй. Запру и уморю голодом.

 – Добрая хозяйка.

Она поднимает заплаканное лицо, устраивает подбородок на сложенных ладонях.

 – А ты трус, Алукард, оказывается.

 То, что стало бы приговором для кого угодно, для нее – всего лишь правда.

 – Есть границы, которые не перейти даже вам, Хеллсингам. И тем более не перейти мне.

 У ее глаз, оказывается, огромные бархатные зрачки, смягчающие фамильный холод.

 – Я постараюсь. То есть одну перейду прямо сейчас.

 – Вот как.

 – Ночевать я буду здесь. И только попробуй… – Интегра краснеет, но находит силы договорить. – В общем, ты меня понял. Это приказ.

 – Как будет угодно хозяйке, – ухмыляется Алукард одной из самых гнусных своих ухмылок, с удовольствием ощущая, как до кожи добирается живое тепло.

 


	3. Ночь третья

**3\. Ночь третья**

Выстрел. Другой. Третий. Ни одного промаха, да и сложно промахнуться по медлительным, безмозглым мишеням, если только ужас и отвращение не лишат сил и способности соображать.

 Но леди Хеллсинг привыкла. В конце концов, что такое ликвидация одинокого кровососа и нескольких упырей в заброшенном складе на окраине города? Обычное дело.

 С вампиром труднее. Верткая тварь, оголодавшая к тому же. Много от зверя, мало от человека. Какой-то юнец, не успевший вовремя найти себе девчонку. Или связавшийся не с той девчонкой. Хотя тому, кто встретился с вампиром, не повезло в любом случае.

 В голову с первого выстрела Интегра не попала, только ранила. Вампир взвыл, зашипел, метнулся влево, уходя из поля зрения в слепую черноту. Проклятье!

 Развернуться – быстрее, быстрее! – снова выстрелить, в оскаленную пасть, в налитые чужой кровью глаза. Все. Конец.

 Уже выбираясь из-за переломанных ящиков, служивших ей и укрытием, и баррикадой, Интегра понимает, что выстрелов было два. Второй – чужой – в сердце, можно даже не смотреть на стремительно рассыпающийся пеплом труп.

 – Задание выполнено. Цель ликвидирована! – жизнерадостно рапортует подошедшая Виктория.

 – Пожалуй, – соглашается Интегра и закуривает. – Любопытно, кто из нас ее ликвидировал все-таки?

 – Главное, что она вас не ликвидировала, – смеется вампирша.

 Серас права, и леди Хеллсинг очень собой недовольна. Участие в заданиях и убийство вампиров – уже давно всего лишь ее опасная блажь. Когда-то не хватало людей. Когда-то солдатам нужен был пример и доказательство, что человек может побеждать подлунную нечисть. Но сейчас Серас прекрасно справляется, солдаты – тоже, да и вампиров все меньше. Пора завязывать.

 – Зачем вы это делаете? – в неведомо который раз тормошит ее Виктория.

 – Я хочу убивать вампиров, – отвечает Интегра то же, что и всегда.

 – Вам нравится охотиться? – простодушно интересуется Серас, двигая вперед этот странный разговор.

 – Нет. Это просто моя работа.

 – Что скажет хозяин, если с вами что-нибудь случится? – вот только не надо смотреть на нее так… так умоляюще!

 – Хозяин? И где он, твой хозяин? – безжалостно усмехается Интегра, но думает о том, как все-таки хорошо, что Алукард оставил ей Серас. Единственную, с кем она может теперь поговорить о нем, единственное доказательство, что он вообще когда-то служил Хеллсингам.

 Можно было бы спросить, чему хозяин учил ее. Можно было бы спросить, о чем они говорили на заданиях. Можно было бы спросить, каково жить со второй душой внутри. Но леди Хеллсинг не умеет задавать таких вопросов. И уж тем более не умеет делиться своей памятью.

  *** * ***

Интегра курит, перебирает бумаги, снова курит, ходит из угла в угол, щелкая каблуками ботинок по паркету. Время идет. Куда подевался Алукард, черт его подери?! И что за счастливое умение теряться или прятаться в доме, где полно народу?

 Но как бы леди Хеллсинг ни ждала, она никогда не бывает готова. Воздух за спиной холодеет, колеблется, пружинит, и за мгновение до того, как Интегра успевает обернуться, выталкивает высокую фигуру в красном и огромную чернильно-черную тень.

 – Доброй ночи, хозяйка, – в поклоне – обычное нагловатое спокойствие, как будто речь идет о ликвидации очередного мелкотравчатого подонка классом не выше D где-нибудь в горах Шотландии.

 – Сомневаюсь, – бросает Интегра неодобрительно. – Где тебя носит? Вылет через четыре часа.

 Она уже не может остановиться, не знает, куда деть себя и в какой точке пространства и кабинета застыть, и продолжает мерить шагами пол, наматывая круги вокруг собственного стола и замершего рядом вампира.

 – Все готово?

 – Да, уже звонили с аэродрома. Очень надеюсь, что у тебя не будет проблем с самолетом.

 На самом деле, они обсудили это с Уолтером уже не раз и не два. И пусть леди Хеллсинг не сомневается в успехе, ей все равно хочется услышать уверенное и немного снисходительное:

 – У нас нет выбора, ты знаешь, хозяйка. Человек погибнет при столкновении с кораблем.

 – А каково придется тебе? – почти непристойный вопрос, который немыслимо задать при Уолтере, Серас или членах Совета Круглого стола и на который все равно не будет ответа: ей ни за что не представить, что это такое – плавиться и гореть вместе с металлом и по-прежнему оставаться в живых.

 – Вряд ли будет приятно, но перенести можно, – пожимает плечами Алукард, и тут же ухмыляется. – Беспокоишься за меня?

 – Беспокоюсь, – соглашается Интегра, отворачиваясь к окну, за которым висит огромная красная луна. – Ты – наше главное оружие.

 – Напрасно, хозяйка. Там всего лишь еще один искусственный уродец, которому не терпится умереть снова. Это не займет много времени.

 – Собираешься вернуться к утру, как всегда?

 – Непременно.

 – Как только операция будет завершена, за тобой пришлют вертолет.

 На стекле колышутся тени красного, черного и белого, и негромкий голос раздается за левым плечом:

 – Будешь ждать?

 – Конечно, – улыбается Интегра отражениям в оконном стекле. И отражения улыбаются ей в ответ:

 – Превосходно. В конце концов, это даже забавно. Ничего подобного мне еще не приходилось делать.

 И правда, как ребенок, добравшийся до яркой игрушки. До очень опасной игрушки.

 – Никогда не думала, что вампиры бывают настолько любопытными.

 – Война – это всегда интересно. Всегда одно и то же – и всегда что-то новое.

 – Так можно сказать и про многое другое.

 – Пожалуй. Но войны в моей – да и вашей – жизни, хозяйка, больше, чем всего остального.

 – Ты этому рад, Алукард? – это вечный спор, от которого ей все равно никакой пользы, кроме сомнительного удовольствия разгонять вековую скуку вампира.

 – Ничего не поделать, это в моей природе, – напоминает зубастой улыбкой отражение.

 – Но не в моей. Я вынуждена воевать, ты же получаешь удовольствие – вот она, разница, и этого не изменить! – злится Интегра.

 – Все так, – на удивление легко и спокойно соглашается вампир и продолжает уже без улыбки. – Я рад, что ты избавляешься от иллюзий, хозяйка. Но в нашей войне есть и кое-что общее.

 – Что же? – отражение рядом с ней так серьезно, что леди Хеллсинг оборачивается, чтобы проверить, не померещилось ли ей.

 Алукард делает шаг вперед, к ней, склоняет голову так, что растрепанные черные пряди скрывают лицо, почти касается лбом ее лба.

 – Ты будешь ждать меня к утру. А я сделаю все, чтобы вернуться к утру.

 Холодная сила омывает ее, закручивается вокруг, как волна.

 – Для того чтобы найти это общее, тебе понадобилось десять лет? – давит Интегра желание сделать крошечный шаг навстречу, под тяжелую руку в белой перчатке, готовую лечь на затылок и усмехается неловко одними губами. – Не слишком ли долго для такой простой мысли?

 – Я счастлив, что тебе все понятно и так, хозяйка.

 * * *

Через четыре часа тьма за окном истает в рассвет. Еще одна ночь без загадок, споров, бесплодного молчаливого ожидания, которое не скрасят ни дела, ни тренировки, ни охота на вампиров. То ли просто бессонница, то ли ожидание невозможного.

 Надо что-то сделать, думает леди Хеллсинг. Что-то, что пришпорит время. Или повернет его вспять. Но она не знает – что.

 Она просто меряет шагами истертый паркет, а потом останавливается и вглядывается в черное окно, в черноту повязки на собственном лице и перебирает воспоминания, как четки. Ночей много, и воспоминаний тоже немало. Но Интегра не торопится – только в них можно найти то, что ей необходимо. Если ничего не упустить, если быть очень внимательной.

 Ей тоже требуется время, оказывается. Много времени, хотя сначала казалось, что достаточно недели. Более чем достаточно года. Что уж говорить про десять лет! Но прошло уже двадцать, а она все ищет – то ли дорогу навстречу, то ли дорогу назад, то ли просто оправдание своей тоске.

 Сегодня она снова в начале пути. Почти в самом начале. Сегодня ей везет.

 Вот оно. Нашла.

 – Серас! Виктория, – негромко зовет леди Хеллсинг. Вампирша слышит ее. Не так хорошо, как умел Алукард, хотя и этого хватает, чтобы служить напоминанием.

 Но Серас не ходит сквозь стены, а вежливо стучит в дверь и заходит только после разрешения.

 – Новое задание, хозяйка? – лучится энтузиазмом Виктория. Ночь – ее время.

 – Нет. Не совсем. Мне нужна машина, – нет ничего проще, чем позвонить дежурному самой, но Интегра чувствует странную неловкость и хочет оградить себя от чужого любопытства.

 – С водителем?

 – Нет. Я поведу сама. А ты поедешь со мной.

 – А куда мы поедем?

 Интегра закуривает и снова отворачивается к окну; туманит дымом свое отражение.

 Все, конечно, не так. «Если бы я вытащила обломок клинка, то стала бы Изольдой», – рассеянно думает Интегра. Но, кажется, меч вытащила  Виктория. А какая из нее Изольда? Да и отец Александр Андерсон – совсем не Тристан, даже смешно!

 Это не ее сказка.

 – Мы поедем смотреть на Тинтагель. Точнее, то, что от него осталось. Слышала про такой?

 


	4. Утро

**4\. Утро**

Реальность прорастает в него медленно и неохотно, точно догадывается о чужеродности и подозревает какой-то подвох. Она с радостью стряхнула бы Алукарда с себя назад, во тьму, безумие и дурную математику, но его жажда и тоска оказались сильнее ее отвращения. Он извернулся, пришпилил себя к плотному миру яростью хозяйки и серебряными пулями, а потом и живой, горячей, уже не призрачной кровью и еще более сладким и горячим человеческим счастьем, и, наконец, вздохнул с облегчением.

 Теперь, впервые за тридцать лет, рассвет за окном настоящий, и Алукард спит по-настоящему, в подвале и своем гробу, как и положено вампиру.

 * * * * * * *

Интегра закрывает за собой тяжелую дверь и оказывается в густом чернильном мраке. Она уже не помнит, где выключатель, да и неизвестно, в порядке ли проводка: уже почти тридцать лет сюда никто не заходил. Конечно, можно было бы взять свечу, но тогда происходящее слишком напоминало бы дешевый фильм ужасов. Как будто сейчас не напоминает, невольно морщится леди Хеллсинг.

 Глаза быстро привыкают к темноте, и она идет вперед, к гробу, огромной, высеченной будто из черного гранита глыбе, поблескивающей острыми гранями.

 Крышка отъезжает легко и почти бесшумно.

 Алукард улыбается во сне.

 * * * * * * *

Ему снятся сны: не войны, прошлые и будущие, и не кровь, а щербатые каменные стены подвала, извилистый путь, которым он идет к тяжелой решетчатой двери, ведущей в сад или еще в какое-то смутно знакомое место, вот только Алукард не помнит, зачем и когда он бывал там.

 Вампир медлит в холодной сырой тени, у выхода, за которым слишком много света, неба и воздуха. Ему не нужно выглядывать наружу, чтобы видеть колючие ветви терновников, переплетенные над входом, просторный мощеный плиткой двор и женщину, сидящую в кресле с газетой. Он ждет у самой границы и улыбается, чувствуя, как его ожидание растекается густым багрянцем по поверхности вечности и как рассыпается яркими бликами ее.

 В своем сне Алукард знает, что в тот миг, когда он ступит в нестерпимо яркое утреннее солнце, Интегра Хеллсинг аккуратно сложит газету, поднимется и шагнет ему навстречу.

 * * * * * * *

Она опускается на колени и склоняется над спящим. Убирает волосы с лица, очерчивает пальцами скулы, щеки и острый подбородок. Касается правой брови губами.

 Утренний сон вампира крепче вечернего, вспоминает леди свои шестнадцать лет и грустно улыбается.

 Интегра снимает пиджак, потом кобуру; подумав, достает пистолет и кладет на пол. Развязывает галстук. Расстегивает дрожащими пальцами пуговицы на рубашке. Осторожно кладет очки на пиджак.

 Сердце вампира бьется медленно и торжественно, когда она устраивает голову у него на груди. Странно, сейчас он совсем не кажется ей холодным, словно что-то согрело его за эти тридцать лет. Или, быть может, это просто она растеряла свое тепло, растратила вместе с молодостью на войны и ожидание. «Ему неважно», – повторяет леди Хеллсинг сама себе.

 Алукард так и не просыпается, хотя она еще некоторое время ворочается, устраиваясь поудобнее, упирается локтями и коленями. Но когда Интегра наконец успокаивается, убаюканная темнотой и ровным неторопливым стуком, он обнимает ее во сне.


End file.
